


Acting on Impulse

by CrowKing



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tourette's Syndrome, as much fluff as you can get with Patrick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-27 00:09:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20939057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrowKing/pseuds/CrowKing
Summary: Original Request: Okay- so Patrick x female reader w/ Tourette’s. And one day she was walking and hit Patrick and he gets mad at her. She explains how she can’t control it. He immediately takes an interest and loves watching her tick, making fun of her and basically as fluff as you can get w/ Patrick





	Acting on Impulse

Sometimes being me was very easy. Despite my parents’ divorce, both of them showed nothing but love for me, their only child. I knew I was a bit more spoiled than I should be. Two birthdays, two Christmases, two of everything. I never really had to share or struggle for much. I made friends as easily as my father made money. One could argue that I was extroverted, but others knew my charisma came directly from my father’s political prowess. 

Henry Bowers and I had been closer than most people would assume. Our fathers were a part of a football fan group together. Henry and I had been shoved into jerseys and our mouths stuffed with crackers and cheese more times than I could count. Still, Henry and I saw each other as siblings. Which made school that much easier for me despite the other half of me.

Sometimes being me was harder on some days. As much as I loved Henry’s friendship, I harbored a crush for his best friend. Patrick wasn’t any normal girl’s cup of tea. He swore more than a sailor did, called most people ‘tits’, and had a terrible reputation on the account he had dead bugs inside his pencil pouch. 

Which he did. I still had a crush on him.

I tried to tell my best friend, Kelly, about this crush, but before I could Patrick shoved a middle schooler into a nearby locker.

“Ugh, how could he be so mean? I don’t understand any of them,” Kelly held her books closer to her chest.

“Any of them?” I questioned. “Belch is very nice.”

“Belch is nice when its convenient to him,” Kelly said with more bitterness than usual. I wanted to ask her more about that. Until Patrick ruined my chance.

“Hi, tits,” Patrick greeted Kelly with a sneer. Kelly rolled her eyes. Kelly was more sensitive to the ‘tits’ comment after everyone had started a rumor that a fifteen year old had ‘the breast implants of a porn star’. I could see her swallow her mean thoughts. She leaned into me.

“Call me when you get home. I still don’t fucking trust him,” Kelly said before she walked away. Patrick cocked a brow and watched her leave.

“Stuck up bitch,” he said. His eyes returned to me. “All of you rich girls think you’re better than guys like me.”

“I don’t think I’m better than you,” I told him. “I know I’m smarter though.”

“Do you now?” Patrick rolled his eyes. “Look, Henry’s not going to be with us. He’s got something up his ass today. So, I’m just walking you home. Unless you think I’m going to kill you on the way there.”

“No, you wouldn’t kill me unless I pissed you off.”

“How do you know I wouldn’t just strangle you on a whim?” The question floated in the air as we stepped into the autumn air. The breeze bit my cheeks, but my favorite cardigan kept me warm. Patrick wouldn’t actually harm me. He shoved boys younger than him around, but never girls. Or at least, I hadn’t seen him bully girls as bad as he bullied boys.

“Y/N?” Patrick snapped my attention back to him. “You okay?” In that moment, I was more than thankful for Henry ducking out this afternoon for Patrick and me to be alone. Henry had his suspicions for weeks, but he figured out who my secret crush was after he saw Patrick’s hand brush by my arm. I can’t imagine how red my face was now.

“I’m-I’m fine,” I lied to myself. We started walking. The weather created noise around us, until Patrick broke his silence first.

“You bite your fingernails a lot,” Patrick observed. 

“Oh, it’s just a thing. Not a big deal,” I tried to push my motor tic to the back of my mind. While close friends like Kelly and Henry knew of my Tourette’s, they never pointed my tics out unless I harmed myself. Patrick didn’t know. I tried to let it slide. My fingers started snapping. 

“You got a song in your head or what, tits?” Patrick’s tone bite more than he realized. Maybe I read too much into it. Or maybe he did hate me and I was just a silly girl with a silly crush.

“Uh no,” I wasn’t good at explaining myself. I never was. The first time I met my new stepmother I kept “meowing” at her. She loves me very much, but I can imagine meeting an eleven year old who meows wasn’t a great first impression. I watched Patrick’s hair flow in the wind. He looked so angelic, but I knew how rotten he could be. I wished in my heart I wouldn’t meow at him.

“Patrick,” I shifted my whole body, trying to calm myself down. I still snapped my fingers together as if I was some 50’s greaser. “Do you like fall? Its my favorite season.”

“Yeah. Everything dies,” Patrick’s smirk returned to his face. “I like watching everything decaying. The leaves, the bugs—fuck! Ow! Why the hell did you hit me?” I tried to suppress my tics, but I felt as if I lost control of my body…again.

“I’m sorry. It’s my tics. I have Tourette’s, remember?”

Patrick’s face turned upward as if he was trying to remember something. When he shook his head, another wicked smile took place on his face. Maybe he wasn’t mad at me after all? 

“Isn’t that the cussing on accident curse or something?” Patrick laughed. “I bet you say a lot of filthy words and get away with it, don’t you?”

“No. Not really,” I thought Patrick would be different, but it seemed every boy I liked wanted to know how much I cussed rather than asking if I was okay. I felt an arm go around my shoulders.

“So, you’re twitchy. What else can you do?”

“Uh-I bite my fingernails a lot.”

“I knew that. I meant what can you show me?”

“I can’t just show you things. It’s out of my control.”

“Wait, seriously? It’s not all just for attention?” Patrick laughed. His comment hurt, but I had all of his attention now.

“No. I really can’t control it.”

“You’re a freaky little twitch. Gasp! Twitch is your new name now.”

“What?! No!”

“Everybody!” Patrick cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled into the neighborhood. “I gotta walk Twitchy home! She’s not feeling all that well! Be careful! She bites!”

“What? I don’t bite!” I shoved him.

“There she goes again! She hit me! Did you see that?” Patrick tickled me at my sides, and I felt my anxiety melt away. I shoved him in his chest again just to watch him dramatically fall over. He jumped back up and tackled my torso. He brought my body over his shoulder, never minding the homework that fell out of my books.

“Patrick!” I laughed.

“You’re dangerous, Twitchy,” Patrick commented. “Somebody’s gotta control you.”


End file.
